This invention relates to tree climbing apparatus for use by hunters and, more particularly, to a tree stand designed for improved comfort and convenience by featuring a fold away seat which is adjustable for user comfort.
Many tree stands of various design are known in the prior art. In general, they consist of a platform used to stand or sit on with or without an auxiliary seat and a foot climber used for elevating the platform to the desired height. These seats can also be used as a back rest or shooting support table by changing their position on the platform. Such seats are permanently attached to the platform and pivot forward and backward or must be positioned by removal of bolts or clips. Typical of patents on platform and seat combinations are U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,602 to Leggett; U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,858 to Babb; U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,645 to Untz and U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,338 to Untz. None of these patents allow the user to move the seat out of the way while at the same time keeping it attached to the main platform.